This invention is related to the prior arts of Korean Patent Serial No. 81-566, Korean Patent Serial No. 81-142 corresponding with British Patent No. 2071905, and Korean Patent Serial No. 82-1748.
The circuit diagrams for the above-referenced applications are illustrated in FIG. 1 A,B,C. These electronic starter circuits for a fluorescent lamp include; inverter-circuit comprising two transistors Q1, Q2 connected serially to D.C. power source; current transformer To for maintaining the oscillation operation of the transistors Q1, Q2; series resonance circuit comprising the inductor Lo and the capacitor C connected to the node point of two transistors Q1, Q2; and other capacitors connected to the both sides of series resonance circuit and the voltage source. In the prior arts shown in FIG. 1, there are, however, absurdity in circuit operation and impracticality in use, as discussed below.
The inverter circuit connected with the D.C. power source (Korean patent Serial No. 81-566) is given to series resonance of capacitor C passed by the inductor Lo which has the oscillating conditions of the current transformer To and current transistors Q1, Q2 at the time of lighting. Therefore, the time of the said transistors Q1, Q2 for turn-ON/OFF of the said transistors Q1. Q2 is disagreeded due to the high frequency noise of fluorescent lamp, and the overheat of said transistors Q1 Q2 are generated due to the simultaneous situation of "turn-ON". It is suggested that the auxilliary transistors A2, A8 described in FIG. 1 B of the prior art (Korean Patent Serial No. 81-1421) should be accomodated in the base of the main transistors A1, A7.
The said circuits (Korean patent Serial No. 81-566) have unresonable system of the trigger for the initial oscillating of the inverter circuit, impossibility of the initial oscillating of the load of discharge lamp as a fluorescent lamp due to using for a long time, and continuous maintenance of its oscillation due to the damage of the fluorescent lamp. Therefore, it is hardly expected in safety for users and for circuit components, suggesting that the prior art, described in FIG. 1 C (Korean Patent Serial No. 82-1748) regarding the seperate use of the protection circuit and trigger diode D29 should be prepared for solving these problems.
In comprising the circuits satisfying all the conditions mentioned earlier, the difficulty will follow from the increased number of circuit, complicated circuit, high cost at manufacturing, and the generation of heat in circuit. Also, the design of the circuit for the induction load and the high-frequency circuit is difficult due to the characteristics of circuit part itself or the change of the input in the electronic starter circuit of the former fluorescent lamp using the capacitor C. Consequently, the generation of heat and the reduction of reliance for the circuit itself are arised from these reasons. Therefore, the better radiation system of the said transistors Q1, Q2 and inductor Lo should be prepared for solving these problems. Particulary, the unchanged conditions in high frequency intervening between the inverter circuit and the induction load should be prepared for these reasons. However, there are still the problems of confidence, effectiveness, and defects of noise by the circuit characteristics of the induction load and high frequency, as there is nothing better solution for the said problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide the inexpensive and simple electronic stabilizer for a fluorescent lamp which could reduce all the problems mentioned earlier. Another object of the present invention is to provide simpler electronic stabilizer for a fluorescent lamp which could provide the limitted current and better practice to the electronic stabilizer at oscillating high-frequency. Another object of the present invention is to provide the simple electronic stabilizer for the lower cost and the stable circuit.
The electronic stabilizer mentioned in the said present invention is characterized by comprising noise filter, voltage multiplying rectifier, inverter with the first and second register, the first and second high-speed switching in the inverter, and input trigger connected with commercial power source. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be discussed in details with the reference to the drawings